


fly me to the moon

by mnheecore



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drinking, Fluff, It's not that graphic but it's there, Jungmo is just mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Suicide Attempt, Rated Teen bc there's swearing somewhere there + yanno the tags are kinda, Strangers to Lovers, can you even call it angst?, oh fuck i almost forgot, they're just two sad bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnheecore/pseuds/mnheecore
Summary: “Well, what are you doing up there?”“Um..” Minhee racks his brain for something to say, because he can’t tell a random stranger he was listening to him singing! That’s weird! And yet even with that knowledge, that’s exactly what he says.“I’m listening to you sing?” Minhee winces as he replies,only realizing how weird he sounds. His neighbor only laughs though, and Minhee swears his laugh is as addicting as his singing voice, if not more.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Seo Woobin, Past Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by young k's cover of fly me to the moon which you can find [ here! ](https://youtu.be/zLYIvO4EZJ4) i recommend listening to his other covers while reading this too, so here's a [ playlist :D ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn-4XerPUFq3mXcpAlAq5iPd3dLZJjiYI)that's all i think, enjoy reading!!

Kang Minhee has a habit. 

He has a habit of sitting down wherever he likes, no matter the surface. He has a habit of sticking his tongue out when he's smiling widely. He has a habit of using the thumbs-up on all poses.

But among all habits Kang Minhee has, his worst one is retreating to his balcony whenever he has a bad day.

Ever since he moved to Seoul for university, he would always find himself outside on a bad day. Sometimes, he would take a walk in the park and stay seated on one of the benches until dawn. Sometimes, he would stay in the first-floor lobby, because his dorm room was too stuffy and the lobby had an outdoor space and plenty of room to think.

Most of the time though, he would be on the building's rooftop, just sitting there, looking at the nighttime bustle of students trying to submit their projects on time the next day. 

It didn't matter how high he was from the ground, he just needed to be outside.

So when Minhee finally graduated, and he had to find an apartment to stay at, he made sure to buy one with a balcony, so he can be in touch with the evening anytime.

It was a habit that never died, and Minhee would find himself sitting on his balcony at least twice a week. In his defense, it was peaceful.

A single reclining chair and potted plants filled up the space so that the area wouldn't look as lonely. He'd just sit there, staring at the stars and the moon, and he'd get lost in his thoughts, thinking about everything and nothing at all. 

It was his safe space.

So when Minhee opens the door to his balcony after work one Tuesday evening, no one is surprised. But as he sat on his usual seat, he noticed something different.

The usual quiet of the evening, with the occasional noises from cars passing by, was now replaced by a soft guitar playing and an even softer humming from the floor underneath him. 

It was new, because Minhee prefers the silence, since it gave him more room to ponder and release any negative energy he gained throughout the day. But as the humming slowly turned into singing, Minhee decided that for tonight, he didn't mind the music.

What Minhee didn't know though, is that that was only the beginning of it.

🌙 

Whenever Minhee stays in his balcony, he never sleeps. No matter how tired he is, no matter how terrible his day went, he never fell asleep. So when Minhee wakes up the next day on his reclining chair, he can't help but be shocked.

The voice he heard last night probably lulled him to sleep, and now, Minhee has to deal with the mosquito bites and neck pain that resulted in him sleeping outside.

He has to admit though, he isn't surprised that the voice calmed him to the point of sleeping. His neighbor's voice was soft and warm, and every lyric came with a comforting fondness that he can't help but get addicted to.

He'd love to hear that voice again, but he isn't familiar with the boarders on the lower floor, and he isn't planning to get all friendly with the late-night serenader. He regrets not recording it though, because now he has no clear memoir of the voice, and can only rely on his faulty memory to remember the sweet ballad.

Nonetheless, there's nothing Minhee can do about it, and that night can only linger in his memories, recalled but never recreated. He just sets forth to start a new day, with recollections of guitar melodies dawdling in his mind as he pushes his front door forward. 

Song in mind, Minhee thinks this will be a good day.

Minhee thought wrong.

The first thing he hears when he enters the office is his boss angrily screaming at his employees to 'Step the fuck up' because sales were going down. And based on said boss's red face and pointing finger, he's sure that scolding isn't finished yet.

When Minhee entered college with the Accountancy course, he never expected he would land the job he landed. But here he was anyway, part of the staff at the financial department of Starship Publishing, and he had no choice but to do his work.

Honestly, he's sick of it, he's sick of the numbers and the math and everything. Sure, the work matches him well, he's smart, he's neat with his writing, and usually organized when it comes to his files.

But this wasn't what he wanted for himself.

He wanted a world of new wonders, new discoveries, and surprises. He wanted work full of critical thinking and observing, not whatever he's doing right now. He's always liked Science, not Math.

Whatever he's doing right now is the exact opposite of the life he wants for himself. But this job pays well, and his future is set if he chooses to continue with this, so he stays.

It's not all that bad, though. Because he meets his best friend in the confines of the cubicles in Starship Publishing, a short-tempered cutie named Song Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun was part of the managing team, keeping track of how successful every project was. He didn't look like a very scary manager, but anyone from the company would tell you not to cross him. He's nice to everyone but ruthless to anyone who dares to disrespect him.

And luckily, he's Minhee's best friend, so no one dares cross him either. But right now, when said best friend is glaring down at him from the end of the room, he doesn't feel as safe.

"You're late." Hyeongjun sneers, eyes narrowing at the taller, tapping his watch to emphasize his point. Minhee looks down, checking the time on his own watch, and a 90-degree angle stares back at Minhee. _9:00 am._

_Well, shit._

He looks back at Hyeongjun with wide eyes, a telltale sign that he wasn't aware of the time that passed. The younger only sighs, grabbing Minhee's hand as he drags both of them to the main office.

"Boss wants your report on the latest release, do you have it with you?"

Of course, he did. If he didn't, he would risk losing his job here, and no matter how much he hates this job, he still needs money to sustain himself. He hums lowly, confirming he has his files with him. "Good, because if I have to hear from that Kim Shidae ever again, I will not hesitate to cut off his mouth."

Minhee has the audacity to laugh, chest rising as he chuckles at the younger's remark. "It's not funny, you'd think he'd be a little busier with how booked the company is, but he's still on our asses."

"I know, I'm sorry." He smiles gently, hopefully taking away some of Hyeongjun's stress. He only sighs, stopping at the mahogany door with a silver plate attached where his boss's name was engraved. 

"Just don't mess up, okay?" He nods, which was returned by his friend as he twists the doorknob and pushes the door open. _He hopes so too._

He emerges out of the room half an hour later, envelope out of his hand, with a sour look on his face. He still has his job, but right now he's debating if keeping the job is even worth it.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Serim, the one who occupies the cubicle beside him asks while he throws himself onto his desk chair. 

"Boss is cutting my salary, he's demoting me because I don't do much anyway." He rolls his eyes, sitting even further into the chair. He shouldn't be this upset, he knows he's not the best employee in the company, and he also knows he's not doing much to help his position, but he needs someone to blame, and he's not going to play a pity party now.

"That's a shame. Maybe that can motivate you to do your job now." Serim suggests, and it's not a bad idea, it's just completely wrong. His boss lowering his salary just made him more unmotivated, if anything. He only shrugs at his hyung, feeling more helpless by the minute.

"If you want, I can treat you to boba when we finish?" He offers as a token of comfort, but Minhee declines respectfully, not really feeling like going out after today. “Not today, hyung. Thank you though.”

Serim keeps his eyes on Minhee, his gaze following Minhee’s movements before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Alright then. But don’t go walking around the park at midnight again, okay?”

“Hyung, the last time I walked around the park was 6 months ago. I have a balcony now, I don’t need to walk around now.”

“That’s what you said before and look where it got you. I just don’t want a repeat of February okay?” Serim looks at him worriedly, eyebrows knit and eyes intense.

And while he appreciates the sentiment and his hyung worrying for him, this situation is far different from February, and he’s pretty sure he’ll get by with a few hours with the evening view. “You won’t. You won’t ever get a repeat of February. I promise.”

He knows Serim doesn’t believe it, and he doesn’t believe his words either, but maybe, just maybe, if he says it enough times, it will actually happen.

The hours passed by faster after that whole encounter, and the next thing MInhee knew, he was already stepping out of the bus and walking in the street where he lives. It’s not a big apartment, it’s not expensive either, but he’s glad to call that dingy flat his home, because it definitely feels like it. Especially during days like these, where he just wants to get cooped up at home, soft music in the background and hot tea in his hand, trying to forget everything the day offered him.

He goes inside, greeting the landlord who was lounging on the first floor, and taking a breath before climbing up three flights of stairs until he finally reached his floor. It’s the same noises he hears everyday, a baby crying in the room directly beside the staircase, heavy furniture scraping against the floorboard in the second room to the right, and a cat meowing from the door directly across his.

It’s the same small things, the same noises that make Minhee’s life consistent, familiar, but ultimately monotonous. And he hates it.

He hates that he goes up three flights of stairs everyday, not greeting anyone, not anything interesting happening to him, and then goes inside his unit, cooking the same 7 dishes he knows and sleeping on the all-too familiar bed without any warmth and comfort. It’s sickening, but it’s not like he’s doing anything to change his lifestyle. Everyday, he still follows the same routine, conforms to the standards he set for himself and never going outside the box, all because he’s scared that the stability of his life would go haywire once he tries something new.

Still, he’s stuck on the box he locked himself in, and he has no choice but to live in it. So with a sigh, he fishes his keys from his back pocket.

Except he doesn’t. He pats his back pocket one more time, trying to feel the keychain holding his keys, but he doesn’t feel anything. Not even his wallet.

Minhee groans inwardly, kicking his door in the process (which was a mistake, the door didn’t budge, he only got foot pain because of it). Now, he has to go downstairs and ask for a spare, and God knows what hell the landlord will put him through for losing his key. _Probably just more money to pay him._

Checking his pocket for the last time, (because maybe his key just magically reappeared from the void) he starts walking down the stairs to fetch a spare key. But as he walks past the second floor, he hears, shouting, _screaming, fighting?_ Whatever it is, it doesn’t sit right with Minhee. But like everything that happens in his life, he doesn’t do anything about it.

Plus, when he borrows a spare key from the first floor (and pays the additional fee for it), he doesn’t hear anything from the unit when he goes back up, so it probably wasn’t all that serious. He goes on with his life, climbing up another set of stairs and going down the noisy hallway to his apartment. He slides the key in and twists, pushing his door to see his apartment’s balcony door open, and a stray cat sleeping on top of the railing.

Seeing as the cat wasn’t even bothered by the noise of Minhee coming inside, he leaves the cat (and balcony) alone for now. Nothing changed in the apartment from where Minhee left it, his files were still stacked, chairs still placed where there always were. It’s a little bit dustier than usual (probably because of the open door) but nothing is misplaced.

Except for a voice.

A voice from outside, accompanied by a guitar, was ringing through his apartment, and Minhee can’t help but follow the sound. It’s the same voice he heard last night, albeit holding more emotion now, it’s still the same addicting honey-like vocals that inspires him to sit down and pet the cat silently sleeping on his balustrade. 

He sits there, and lets himself be immersed in the story the kind stranger from the floor below is conveying through their voice. He finds it amusing, how a cacophony of symphonies and chords form a story together, that alone can make him shed tears, because he does. After a few more minutes, Minhee finds himself wiping teardrops from his cheeks using his shirt sleeve.

He just thinks it’s unfair that the stranger’s voice can hold so much emotion and vulnerability, yet so strong and powerful. He wonders what the stranger has gone through for him to contain his fervor like that. Still, he stays seated there, even when the tenant below opens his own balcony door and goes inside, he stays there; mind running wild, wondering about the story behind that voice. 

Once again, he finds himself lost in the stars and the stranger’s voice, harmonies replaying in his head as he tries to forget another monotonous day of his life. 

🌙

Ever since that day, Minhee finds himself sitting on the balcony chair more often, mostly staying for 2-3 more hours than usual. He swears it’s just his routines getting more and more repetitive, and he wants to catch a break, but he knows it’s because he wants to catch a glimpse of the soft ballad his downstairs neighbor is singing. 

He can’t help it, he can’t help but be lulled by the melodious voice from downstairs. So he doesn’t stop himself, and he goes to the terrace everyday, an hour after the sun has set, and leaves 2 hours after his neighbor’s door has shut. Somewhere along the way, he figured it was better if he left the door open, _because what if his neighbor hears him opening the door and coming in? What if he stops?_

It’s a pretty inconsequent reason, and a very weak excuse, but he doesn’t have to argue with anybody, and he’s more than willing to clean the dust coming inside his apartment, so he doesn’t digress. He also meets the stray cat that has been accompanying him in his balcony sessions. He’s so familiar with the cat, that he let him inside and kept it as a pet, even going as far as giving it a name. 

“Kyuu!!” He exclaims as he enters the unit one Thursday afternoon. The orange calico cat lifts his head from where he’s laid on the couch, and once he sees his (now) owner in front of the door with open arms, he purrs and walks towards Minhee, who was putting his bags down after a long day of work. 

He remembers Hyeongjun questioning the cat’s name, but Minhee just shrugs it off. “Stop thinking about your ex so much, it isn’t about him.” Hyeongjun rolls his eyes at that, even making an attempt to deny the accusation, but Minhee got ahead of him to explain more. “It’s in Japanese. Plus, it’s a cute name, isn’t that right, Kyuu?”

Hyeongjun sighs as he turns his phone on, pulling up Google Translate. "I mean, I guess it's cute, but I don't need a reminder of that asswipe everytime I co– oh."

 _There it is._ Minhee assumes the Translate app has already pulled up on Hyeongjun's screen and the translation was now displayed brightly on his phone. His friend’s upturned lips suddenly fell, and his eyes softened as he looked at Minhee. “Minhee,-”

“I know what you’re going to say. It’s not it. It’s just-- Kyuu reminds me of him, okay? Maybe this is my way of moving on.”

Hyeongjun let out a breath, hands landing on his hips. “Still, I’m worried. I never know if a repeat of February will happen again. If you ever get too overwhelmed, just call me okay?”

“Don’t be worried. February will never happen again. I won’t let you go through that. Plus, the only reason February happened is because I lost everything that reminded me of him. But now,” He says as he picks up Kyuu and sets him on his lap, stroking his fur while continuing, “I have Kyuu. Don’t worry about me.”

“If you say so.”

Hyeongjun and Kyuu are now friends though. No matter how many times Hyeongjun reiterates that he likes dogs better, he still fell in love with the always sleepy calico cat. 

Having Kyuu around should be a chore. He’s essentially a child to take care of, needing to be fed, cleaned up, and taken to the doctor, but as time passed, Minhee figured he didn’t mind. Not when he has a companion when listening to the voice from downstairs. 

The main reason Minhee took Kyuu in was because ever since the first day they met at Minhee’s balcony railings, he would always be there. Minhee thinks it’s because Kyuu was as drawn to his neighbor’s voice as he was, so as time went by, the two got more comfortable with each other until one day, as Minhee was sitting down on his chair, and Kyuu was perched on the bannister, the cat jumped to Minhee’s lap and chose to sleep there.

(The next day, Minhee found Kyuu inside the house sleeping on his couch, and he knew he had no choice but to adopt the kitten, because _who could say no to that?_ )

He picks up Kyuu, placing him on his arm as he runs his hand through the fur, walking towards the balcony. It’s getting closer to winter, so the usual afternoons where he waits for the sun to set now changed to immediately admiring the dozens of stars peppering the night sky. There’s no voice when he comes out, his neighbor probably still inside his unit. He shrugs it off, content with the silence for now, content with the simplicity of his life at the moment.

That is, until the door from below opened. A soft smile graced his lips as he heard fingers going through guitar strings, checking the pitch. With a final strum, he hears his neighbor sitting down and starts strumming the proper chords.

Everytime he listens to his neighbor sing, it’s usually an emotional ballad, and usually something he doesn’t recognize (probably because he doesn’t know much about the newest releases, but based on the sound, it’s more likely because the songs he sings are older). But now, on this sullen Thursday night, Minhee hears the intro of a song that hits too close to home.

  


_“Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars”_

  


He got so taken aback by the song that brought so many memories, he didn’t realize he already let Kyuu go. Like always, his voice held so much emotion and longing, and he can’t help but marvel at the sound he’s hearing right now. 

  


_Let me see what spring is like, on a, Jupiter and Mars_

  


It’s magical, how the man’s voice makes him feel all the emotions he felt the first time he heard the song. 

  


_In other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me_

  


It’s magical, how he’s suddenly transported to an imaginary Italian restaurant with dim lighting and soft music playing in the background. It’s magical how he’s somehow transported to February. Not last year’s February though, he’s transported to the February before that. It’s magical how a couple of notes and lyrics bring him back to the happiest moment of his life. It’s magical how he starts crying at the music. His neighbor’s voice is magical.

And he would continue crying, except his neighbor stops singing, and only then does Minhee realize what he’d done. He gasps audibly, eyes searching for an escape, hoping to find a way to get out of the situation he made for himself. All efforts are in vain though, because he knows the damage has been done.

“Is anyone out there?”

His neighbor asks, and _God,_ he doesn’t know how his voice sounds even better when talking, but that’s the way it is. He stays quiet, still shocked at the things happening, and still processing what he had to do. 

“I know I heard something up there, is anyone there?”

Minhee swallows, still having an internal warfare on what he should do. He looks at his cat, who was staring right back at him, expression telling him to reply. And Minhee’s a sucker for his cat, so with a small voice, he creaks out a soft “Yes?”

“Oh.”

_Damned cat._

A blanket of awkward air fills the balcony, Minhee cringing at the interaction. “Well, what are you doing up there?”

“Um..” Minhee racks his brain for something to say, because he can’t tell a random stranger he was listening to him singing! That’s weird! And yet even with that knowledge, that’s exactly what he says.

“I’m listening to you sing?” Minhee winces as he replies,only realizing how weird he sounds. His neighbor only laughs though, and Minhee swears his laugh is as addicting as his singing voice, if not more.

“How long have you been sitting there?”

“Uh, before you came?” Minhee bites the corner of his lips, anxious at every reply he sends his neighbor.

“Ah, well, did you like the song?” Minhee widens his eyes after hearing the question, _what kind of question is that?_

“Sir, with all due respect, but you heard me crying while listening to your song. How the fuck would you think I didn’t like it?” He hears his neighbor chortle, the type that leaves with a smile on one’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I should have known.” Minhee finds himself smiling too, a soft smile spreading as he thinks of a reply.

“You really should’ve! Because your voice alone can push someone to tears. You’re a really good singer. Have you taken lessons?”

A short silence follows his question, and Minhee cringes yet again at the awkward encounter. Before he could take it back though, his neighbor provides the answer he was looking for.

"You can say that. I had professional help when I was younger. Enough about me though," Minhee raises his eyebrows in response, before realizing the person he's conversing with can't see him, stifling a laugh of embarrassment before saying, “What do you want to talk about then?”

“You.”

To say Minhee was taken aback by the response was an understatement. Sure, he knew his neighbor would divert the topic from him, but he didn’t anticipate it being passed to him. “What about me?”

“Why were you crying?”

 _Ah, of course._

"You know how I told you your voice can push someone to tears?" Minhee let out a small laugh as he continued his story. "Your voice alone reminded me of the happiest moment of my life. That's why I cried."

"Oh. I'm glad then? Should I be glad?" His neighbor queries.

"You definitely should. A voice like yours is one of a kind, you know?"

"How would you know? This is the first time you're hearing my voice though?" Minhee stifles a laugh from where he's seated, finding it awfully amusing that his neighbor really didn't notice his presence all this time.

"I would know, because I've been listening to your voice for two months now."

Damn, two months. Minhee didn't even notice two months had already passed since he started listening to his voice, but he guesses it makes sense.

They continue conversing like that, talking to someone they can't really see, only speaking to the evening breeze. Under the starlight and the moon, the two neighbors found comfort in each other's words and voices, and that was enough to last them 2 hours of conversation.

But like all good things, it comes to an end, and soon enough, Minhee's neighbor is already bidding goodbye.

"Uhhh, before you go, I– uh"

"Just say it." His neighbor sighs as he (probably) holds the doorknob to enter their apartment. 

"I never caught your name." Minhee blurts out, almost afraid of saying the follow-up question.

His neighbor chuckles, turns the doorknob and swings the door open. "Just call me Ruby."

A door shuts after he says the words, and Minhee is left alone with a lingering voice at the back of his head.

He smiles to no one in particular, just himself and the moon, as he remembers his encounter with the man on the lower floor. _Ruby._

He can get used to this.

🌙

Turns out, Minhee did get used to it, and two weeks later, he's still talking to his neighbor (who now goes by a name, Ruby)

The lonely nights that consisted of him thinking about everything were then replaced by less lonely nights of talking with Ruby. They talked about everything, from the stars, to his work, to Kyuu, to music. And everything about it felt so natural.

It didn't feel weird speaking his thoughts to the air, waiting for some response to return. It didn't feel laughable when he realized he was getting comfortable with someone he barely knew. It didn't matter, Minhee liked their setup, and if it stays that way, then he's content with that.

For once in Minhee's life, something as constant as talking to Ruby everyday for two weeks and listening to him sing for more than two months wasn't monotonous. In fact, it was the only thing that brought color to his evenings.

It was a new addition to his routine, and he had no plan on stopping, nor did he have plans on telling anybody, it was going to be his secret only, so that no one could ruin it for him.

That is until Song Hyeongjun came barging in his apartment one cold November evening, asking for some milk.

Minhee was still talking to Ruby when his best friend suddenly burst through his front door, demanding a carton of milk. (Minhee might've fallen off his chair in shock, but no one was there to witness it, so no one would know)

He quickly bade Ruby goodbye, hastily closing the balcony door before making his way to the kitchen, where his best friend was rummaging through his fridge. Minhee just watched his best friend crouch in front of the cold refrigerator before hearing a curious Hyeongjun ask, "Who were you talking to?"

Minhee was taken aback, of course. He was pretty sure he was quiet, and it's not like Hyeongjun could hear Ruby from downstairs. "Nobody?"

"I never thought you'd be talking to yourself, but I guess everyone's special in their own ways."

"Okay, I wasn't talking to myself, okay? I'm not–"

"So you were talking to someone." Hyeongjun reinstated, putting more emphasis on the fact that he was right and Minhee tried to bluff his way out of it (and failed).

"I-okay, yes, I was talking to someone." Minhee puts his hands in the air as Hyeongjun stands up straight with a carton of milk on one hand and a sandwich on the other.

"Okay, I'll ask my question again. Who?" Hyeongjun says, pointing the sandwich at him before setting it down on the counter.

"No one." 

"Kang Minhee…" He crosses his arms in front of his chest, donning a _Don't fucking try me look on his face._

And honestly? Minhee wasn't one to cross Hyeongjun, no matter how cute the younger looks. So he gives in with a sigh, rolling his eyes before telling him he was talking to the neighbor below him.

"You realize you can just talk to me?" He was now walking around the kitchen, looking for a glass to put his milk in, while Minhee stayed beside the counter, elbows on top of the counter while his chin rested between both of his palms.

"I mean, I can, but I don't know, I got used to him, I think."

"It's not because he reminds you of him?" 

"No." No, definitely not. Minhee knew they were similar, but that's definitely not why.

"Well, be careful. You never know if they have ulterior motives. I know you said _you_ initiated conversation, but still. He's a stranger to you and so are you to him. You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." Minhee nods, acknowledging his best friend's advice, but if he's being honest, he barely digested any of it.

He just stares as Hyeongjun pours himself a glass of milk and plops himself on top of Minhee's couch, where Kyuu climbs on top of him. "And please, Minhee, don't get too attached. I don't want you getting hurt."

When Minhee thinks about Hyeongjun's words, they do make sense. But there's something about Ruby that makes him let his guard down. He has the feeling where you feel safe and unjudged. He doesn't feel like a stranger, and Minhee hopes to any god out there that Ruby feels the same.

So he appreciates Hyeongjun's intentions, but he thinks he'll just continue talking to Ruby for now.

The next day, Minhee tells Ruby about his conversation with Hyeongjun. 

"He's right, you know? I'm just your neighbor. I haven't even seen you." 

Minhee can't help but hear his heart crack at Ruby's response, but he just shrugs it off, playing it off as if it was nothing. Instead, he puts up a confident persona, boldly replying with, "You're not just a neighbor to me though."

He can feel Ruby's eyebrow curiously going up, an impressed grin on his lips. "Is that so?"

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" 

Ruby hesitates, leaving a few seconds of silence to slip before confirming their friendship. "Yeah, we are."

"Will I ever see you, though? Will I ever meet the man behind the voice that puts me to sleep every night?"

Ruby laughs audibly at the jest, breathing out, "You are so dramatic."

"Thanks, I try." Minhee smiles back, happy that he made his neighbor laugh as loudly as he did.

"But now that you've mentioned it, no, I don't think I'll ever see you." Minhee's smile falls, and morphs into a pout.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Isn't this much better? Isn't it easier to tell all your problems to some nameless stranger?" And Minhee thinks he's right, and he absolutely has a point, but it doesn't stop him from wanting to see the man he's grown comfortable with.

"You might change the way you look at me if you see how I look?"

Minhee stifles a laugh, "What? Are you that ugly?"

"Trust me, once you see who I am, everything will change." Minhee can only hum in return, thinking of a proper reply.

"Don't worry. I already like how we are now. Nothing has to change." 

As seasons changed, talking to Ruby became easier too. There wasn't any pressure when talking to him, and words just fell easily. He can talk freely as if there was nothing else he could lose. Everyday, they talk about a million different things, but there are some conversations that never left Minhee's mind and still haunts him to this day.

One of which was a cold day late November. The night started earlier than usual, and the wind was colder, so Minhee wore a thin jacket and brought a blanket outside. He also prepared hot tea for himself, so he was as comfortable as he could be when he sat there. Ruby's voice was also a factor to why Minhee felt so warm despite the cool weather, so he didn't stop himself from asking him a question,

"Why is it that you like _'Fly Me To The Moon'_ so much?"

It was Ruby's second night to sing the Frank Sinatra classic, and as far as Minhee remembered, Ruby has never repeated any of the songs he sang. 

"Huh." Ruby says in realization, probably tilting his head with a shocked look. "How do you say so?"

"Well, this is the second time you've sang it, and you never repeat your songs." Minhee reasons out, hands moving around as if he was talking to someone directly in front of him.

"I never thought of it that way. Do you not like it?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I love everything you sing, Ruby. And come on, _Fly Me To The Moon_ was the song I cried to the first time you sang it, how did you even get to the conclusion that I didn't?"

"I wouldn't know, you might've just been in your feelings at the time."

Minhee lets out a small laugh, "Well, rest assured I love the song. I just wanted to know why you like it just as much."

Ruby hums for a few seconds before stopping and strumming a few chords, "I like the lyrics."

His response was simple, and straight-forward, but it held a deeper story, a different meaning, and at the time, Minhee just wanted to know everything about it.

"What do you like about the lyrics?"

"I want to go to the moon too. I want to play with the stars. I want to flee Earth and never look back. You know? I want to escape from here. I want to stop being scared" Minhee hums in understanding, which serves as a prompt for Ruby to continue.

"I've been fucked over so many times by life, I think I deserve to have some sort of escape. And the moon would be a great hideout if you ask me."

"Can I come with?" Minhee asks suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" He smiles sheepishly, realizing how out of place his question was.

"I mean, when you fly to the moon, can I come with you?" Ruby makes a thinking noise, pretend pondering over a pretend scenario that will never happen.

"Sure, you can come with me." Minhee's smile widens, and just like that Ruby sings the first verse again and their conversation ends there.

So far, it's one of the most memorable conversations he had with Ruby, although the one on Christmas Eve was also unforgettable. 

Minhee just got out of work and he went by the mall to buy some things for the house, and also as a gift for Ruby. He mentioned the night before that his strings snapped, and he was sorry he could only sing acapella that night, as if he was an audience he had to please.

So the very next day, Minhee made sure to buy the best quality guitar strings the instrument shop could offer, put it in a box and write a small note. It was small, and it really looked useless, but he just hopes his message comes through and that Ruby actually sees the present.

And at this point Minhee already decided he had a small crush on Ruby, so you can just imagine the heavy pounding of his heart when he placed the gift on the floor and pushed the doorbell, running as fast as he can away from the unit and flinging himself onto the staircase. 

He didn't watch as Ruby picked the box up, nor did he wait for him to open the door just to take a glimpse at the man, they both agreed to being content with not seeing each other, so Minhee respects that. But if he's being really honest, he kind of wants to see Ruby, so when he opens his balcony door that night, he slips it in his mental note to ask Ruby after asking about the gift.

Except when Minhee comes upstairs to find a wrapped box sitting in front of his door, all mental notes are shredded and burnt because that was all that mattered.

He quickly slotted the key into the keyhole and dropped his bags in exchange for the gift box. At first touch, it felt heavier than expected.And when he slightly shook it sideways, he felt two things moving inside, piquing Minhee's interest.

So to contain the tension and excitement he was feeling, he promptly grabbed a small knife from the kitchen and tore open the box to reveal a big bag of cat food and a thick blanket. _So that's why it was heavy._

He called Kyuu, making the feline run towards him, (or the cat food, in this case). It was a timely gift, since he was running low on Kyuu's food, and the blanket was a great gift, because he liked sitting outside. He picks Kyuu up, bringing him to the balcony where he could already hear guitar strings ringing.

"I assume you've received my gift?" He says as he enters the small space and sits on his lounge chair. A hearty laugh fills the air as Ruby replies, "I have. They're really good, too."

He strums one downward stroke as a show of how good the strings are, and since Minhee didn't really have much knowledge on guitar strings, he just hummed in response. (He knows someone that knows a lot about guitars though, but that's a story for another day.)

"I really like your gift too. Very comfortable, very warm."

"Yeah?" Ruby replies while plucking a few strings. 

Minhee smiles while mumbling, "Yeah, reminds me of your songs."

"Should I sing you one, then?"

"I'd love that."

So he did. He filled the night with countless songs, with heartfelt ballads and the occasional 80s hits. Towards the end of the hour, he started playing Christmas songs, not the ones used for caroling, but the ones that mimic the feeling of the holiday, warm, inviting, homey.

His voice feels like home, and there in his apartment's balcony, he finally felt at home.

He once asked Ruby why he went outside on that first night, and why he continued to do so, and to this day, Minhee still can't get his answer off his head.

"I went outside that day to find escape, you know, the usual. Life finally kicked me in the ass and hit home run, and frankly, I couldn't take it. So I retreated to the place I knew would give me peace of mind, which is consequently, the balcony." He explained that night.

"Do you always go outside for comfort? Like, do you always sing in your balcony?"

"Just when I have problems." And Minhew swears he can sense the painful smile in Ruby's tone, and he can't help but frown. 

Because, since that first night in August, where he first sang his song, when he wasn't even aware Minhee was listening in on him, Ruby went outside every day to sing.

🌙

Ruby never stopped coming outside, and Minhee never stopped waiting for him to come out. The new year came and went, and they still regularly talk to each other. But as the weeks progressed and they talked more and deeper into the night, Minhee can’t help but notice a familiar feeling greeting him.

A feeling he only felt for one other person before. A feeling that should be so familiar, yet is so distinctly different from how he remembers it. Maybe it’s because they’re two different people, but the feeling is there. 

If Hyeongjun ever hears about the fleeting feeling he feels towards his neighbor though, he knows he wouldn’t hear the end of it. And he’s pretty sure this feeling _is_ fleeting, and it will probably fade somewhere along the way, but for now, he’ll enjoy the fluttering of the butterflies in his stomach everytime Ruby sings a new song.

But before Minhee knew it, one month had already passed through the new year, and they were already entering the second month of the year, February.

February, the same month where the happiest day of his life happened. February, the month where his friends always have an eye on whatever Minhee is doing. February, the month he met the love of his life. 

February, the month he tried to take his own life.

Five days into the month, Minhee took a sick leave from work, and he was excused, because everyone in that office knew what happened a year ago, and no one was inconsiderate enough to not give the deserved rest to him. 

February 5 was the day Minhee’s greatest love was introduced to this world, and it’s the same day where Minhee tried to flee the same world. And on this year’s February 5, he had one clear plan: Get himself drunk. Because if he doesn’t remember all the shit he’ll do today, then maybe he won’t regret it.

That’s what he does. After taking his lunch, Minhee took a swig of the beer stocked at the bottom of his fridge and sat there, feeling sorry for himself, and he didn't stop. He keeps the tears flowing as the beer goes through his throat. There was no one to stop him, and he definitely won’t stop himself.

This was the only way to forget everything. Everything he had with his ex, everything he could have had, everything he lost. This was the only way to keep himself intact, because God knows what sober Minhee would do if he was in this position. This was the only way to make sure last year’s February didn’t happen again. 

The door to the corridor was locked, and so was the door to the fire exit, but one door was wide open for Minhee’s use: the balcony door. So like any other drunk bastard, he sits there during the late afternoon, walking off-balanced and needing to support himself with the wall.

With what strength he had, Minhee opened the door to the balcony, throwing himself on the lounge chair and waiting for the comforting guitar to lull him to sleep. Except when he hears the soft strumming half an hour later, he doesn’t sleep, he starts talking.

“Ruby? Are you there?” His speech is slurred and drawn out, and his breath smells like flaming rubbish, but that doesn’t faze him. 

“I’m here, wh- are you drunk?”

“Do you know what day today is?” Eyes squinting at the falling sunset, head tilted as if he was on some sort of reality TV. 

“It’s February 5th.” Ruby responds curtly, unaware of what Minhee was going to throw at him. Minhee chuckles bitterly, kicks the railing in front of him before saying, 

“It’s the day my ex-fiance proposed to me.” And then silence. 

Minhee expects it, he wasn’t one to be oblivious to the things he says, and he’s pretty sure he’s dropping some pretty heavy backstory shit on someone who’s supposed to just be his neighbor.

“Do you remember that song you really like to sing? Uhh the uhh, the one you said you could-uhh relate to?”

“Fly Me To The Moon?” He asks curiously, even though he knows that’s the right answer. 

“Yeah, that one!” Minhee waggles his finger around aimlessly, animatedly moving as he tries to piece together what he wants to say. “That fucking song was playing when he proposed to me, and when I tell you, it was the happiest damn moment of my life. Everything was fucking perfect. The lights were dimmed, there was a candle in the middle of our table, the steak was fucking glorious, and the ring was absolutely beautiful.”

“And he was right there, and he was on his knees and he was asking me to marry him, and I knew the only answer was yes because I was willing to give up everything for this man I call mine.” Minhee catches his breath, trying to regain strength from sharing too much of his story. Tears were already welling up in his eyes, but he continued, letting himself let go of every little pain he had built up inside him.

“And I said yes, because he was the only thing that lit up my life like the cosmos from above. He was the only one that lit up my dark nights. He was the shining, guiding star that kept me going, and I was so fucking ready to spend an eternity with him.” Minhee’s voice has raised up an octave, and it sounds as fragile as the crystalline gems hung up on expensive chandeliers. 

“And when the day finally came, he didn’t show up at the altar.”

Minhee’s voice cracks, and exactly like crystalline gems, that’s enough to shatter every bit of foundation he built to protect himself from being so vulnerable. He chugs the beer bottle in hand for retaliation, throwing the emptied out bottle out the balcony and through the railing. 

“I’d take it better if it was his choice for leaving me behind, I’d take it so much better if he left me because he didn’t love me. But it was because of a fucking drunk driver that my life is now in fucking shambles.” Minhee cries to his hands, shoulders shaking as he remembers in detail everything that led to that moment.

"He loved me, and I loved him and I'd be so much more happier if he's by my side right now, but he isn't and I can't help but wonder why is it that I've been condemned to live this lonely life alone."

“I waited, and waited, but he never came, only to find out he never will.” 

Minhee didn’t care if he was over-sharing, he didn’t care if Ruby wasn’t listening anymore, this was long overdue, and he had to let out everything he never told anyone.

“And he always told me that he’d be my moon and I’d be the stars, and together we lit up the night sky. But now everytime I remember that, I realize that my moon isn’t with me anymore, and my nights are so much darker without him.”

“And not a day passed where I didn’t miss him. And not a night passed where I wish he was by my side. And I didn’t think I could go on without him, so last year, I tried to follow him.” 

Minhee flashes back to memories of walking around the local park in the middle of the night, to walking to the highest building in their city and climbing hundreds of stairs to get to the top. He remembers seeing cloudy skies that night, with nothing illuminating the night sky. He remembers jumping, feeling the night breeze through his limbs, pulling him down to the ground. He remembers seeing Jungmo’s smile before meeting the ground. He remembers thinking he'd be happy the next day, because he'd finally be with Jungmo again. He remembers waking up the next day in the hospital, crying when he realizes what he’d done.

“So damn, fly me to the fucking moon, because there’s no where else I’d rather be right now than out of this world.” 

And just like that, Minhee blacks out, memories of that night vanished and tucked in a secluded part of his brain, never to be visited again.

Well, at least that's what Minhee planned. 

When he wakes up to the smell of cooking the next morning though, he knows his plans are going to be thrown aside again. It smells heavenly, whatever Hyeongjun (?) was cooking, but right now, he needed a cup of water.

So he pulls himself together and stands, walking out his bedroom andーwhat? He stops walking, blinking multiple times while trying to process what he'd just done. _How the fuck did he get inside his bedroom? And why is the man cooking in his kitchen not his best friend?_

The man in question probably sensed his presence, turning around and facing Minhee, and he can’t help but widen his eyes once he realizes who he was looking at. _Why the fuck is Seo Woobin in his fucking apartment?_

Woobin (?) detected his shock and agitation, mouth falling in realization and putting his arms in the air as a sign of innocence. “I can explain.”

“Yes, please explain to me why Seo Woobin is in my apartment, cooking soup?” Minhee says shaking, shocked at what was happening. He hasn’t had his water yet, and he feels like his head is going to burst anytime soon.

“Can you sit down first? I promise you, I’ll be harmless.” His guest smiles timidly, shyly putting his hands down to point to the dining table. Minhee complies, but not without eyeing the man suspiciously. 

He returns with a hot bowl of soup, putting it down gently and offering it to the younger. “Before you say anything, it isn’t poisoned or anything. It will help you with your hangover.” 

He takes the bowl, blowing on it before taking a sip, and wow, that is the best hangover soup he’s had. He was going to go in for another sip, but he noticed the fixed gaze his (uninvited) guest has on him, so he sat straight instead.

“Can you tell me now why a pop star is sitting across me and offering me hangover soup?”

Seo Woobin was a renowned idol, known for his heart-warming ballads and strong vocals. He has captured millions of hearts through his voice, and he was sitting right in front of Minhee with a small smile on his face.

"Would you believe me if I said I was Ruby?"

 _No. Absolutely not._ Seo Woobin couldn't be Ruby. How could he when- oh.

Woobin chuckles lightly, the same way Ruby laughs when Minhee says anything amusing. And oh, it's the same voice he fell in love with, the same laugh he wants to listen to everyday. 

"It is you." Minhee frowns, eyes scanning the stranger in front of him with calculating eyes.

How was he supposed to react? Truly, Minhee didn't know. He had spent half of a year listening to this man's voice, and to finally put a face to the voice feels so foreign.

"You don't seem too happy about it." 

"Well, I don't know what to think." Minhee confesses, eyes dropping to his hands placed on his lap. 

"Can you let me explain then?"

"Go ahead."

And Woobin went ahead and explained his side. He recalls hearing Minhee's cries from upstairs, something he had never heard before, especially because Minhee always put on a bright persona when talking to him. 

"And I was worried, because you were talking about missing your ex, and wanting to follow your ex, and you were already standing on a third floor balcony, who knows what you would do?" 

Minhee just stares at his bowl of soup when Woobin mentions it, because at the moment he had to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't going to tell Woobin how many times he actually considered doing what he implied. 

"You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I realized you blacked out, at least you weren't drunk, you know? But at the same time, I realized I couldn't just leave you there in the cold, so I followed my gut and walked up a flight of stairs and tore your door down, which, I'm sorry, by the way."

Minhee looks up and takes a peek at the hallway to the front door, which was in fact, broken. He let out a light-hearted chuckle, head shaking in amusement as Woobin continued his story.

"I carried you from your balcony to your bedroom, which wasn't really easy for me, because you're a lot taller than me, but I managed. I went back home right after and just went here first thing in the morning to make you soup."

Woobin smiles finally, arms extended to point at the soup he made. He appreciates the kindness, and he appreciates the honesty (although it wasn't good for Minhee's ego to remember how pathetic he was that night), but there's still one question floating around Minhee's mind.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Woobin tilts his head as he raises his eyebrows in curiosity. 

"Why did Seo Woobin go out of his way to kick my wall down, tuck me to bed, cook me hangover soup and worry for me? Why?"

"Because I care for you, and frankly, I don't think I can handle it if I lose you."

"Oh."

Minhee really doesn't know what to think. So he does what he always does and shoves all his uncertainties aside and just shoots Ruby (Woobin) a question.

"Tell me about you."

"What about me?"

"Tell me your story, you know mine from last night, I think I can ask you to tell yours, right?" Minhee falters at the end of the sentence, uncertainties slowly creeping back upon him.

"What do I even say?"

"Well, why are you on hiatus?" Minhee started off. One of the main reasons why he was familiar with the name Seo Woobin was because he heard the news of him going on a hiatus indefinitely, a fact no one knows the reason behind, and only left fans tugging at their hair, trying to find out why.

"Ah, I got medication." Woobin ends it at that, so Minhee doesn't press any further. 

And just like that they fall in comfortable conversation, just like they did when they were seated on their respective balconies. It's like nothing changed, but instead of looking at a scenic view while talking, they're looking at each other. (And personally, Minhee thinks this view is much better.)

  


A few days later, Woobin visits Minhee again, and again, until they both see each other everyday. Woobin says it's for his peace of mind, Minhee would tease back and say it's because he missed him. He'd just laugh it off, but he never denied it.

  


A week later, Woobin lets Minhee into his apartment, and they cook their dinner together, pulling a small table and two stools to Woobin's balcony and setting up a meticulous candlelight dinner under the stars (and Minhee's balcony). They'd clink wine glasses, smiling at each other as they ate slightly burnt beef and talking like no one else mattered. After a few sips, Woobin would take Minhee's wine glass, telling him he'd rather not get Minhee drunk.

Deeper into the night, they would find themselves still sitting on Woobin's balcony, with him sharing his story. Of how Woobin got so burnt out from the life of an idol, of how everyday, Woobin couldn't sleep because he was always agitated, of how sasaengs stalked him day and night, and he never had peace of mind. It ended with Woobin having tear-stained cheeks, and Minhee offering a hug. 

The night would end with both of them taking a nap on Woobin's sofa, bodies entangled and warmth shared. They wake up the next morning and cook their food, and while they ate their breakfast, they kept their hands intertwined, a silent message that they'll never let each other go, and that they'll always be there.

  


A month later, Minhee tells Woobin about the fluttering feelings he had for the older since a few months ago. Woobin says he feels the same, but they both need their time to heal, so they both put it off for another time, for a better time. Instead, Woobin proposes something else, for Minhee to go to therapy.

  


A day later, Minhee agrees to Woobin's proposal. Lights lit up Woobin's eyes as he told him his decision, arms automatically enveloping him, and going so far as lifting him up and spinning him around. They laugh together, but not without Woobin cupping Minhee's cheeks and telling him he was proud of him, and if he ever needs anything, he'd be there to help him through the way.

The first step to Woobin's plan though, is to quit his job. And as much as Minhee likes the people working there (and the reasonable pay), he can admit that that office was suffocating, and if he had a reason to leave, he would. So now that he does have that reason, he sends his resignation letter to his asswipe of a boss and bids goodbye to his co-workers, including his best friend.

"You better heal yourself up, okay? I don't want to see you wallowing in self pity ever again. You're going to get better okay? And we're going to meet again! God, I'm going to miss you." He gets a warm hug from him, squeezing him a little tighter when he was about to let go. 

This was the start of a new stage in his life, and it was time that he let go of everything. Everything that made his life monotonous, everything that made him feel like he was living in a box, he let go. Everything that he kept because it was a safe bet, he let go, and for once, he wasn't scared, because Woobin was there to hold his hand along the way.

  


Two months later, Woobin starts writing songs again, and dedicates a very special one to the person who has the stars in his eyes and cheeks. He dedicates it to the one who listens to everything he says, no matter how nonsense it may be. And when he makes Minhee listen to the song, he couldn't help but tear up at the song, both at the lyrics and Woobin's voice.

Minhee re-entered university with a new course, a subject he knew he would be good at, and one he would love learning about, Natural Sciences. He met new people and talked about things he couldn't talk about with Woobin, and finally, Minhee was feeling himself again.

  


Another month later, Woobin has enough material for a mini-album, and he's ready to come back to the life he led before, but now as a new man, with new visions and a new love fueling him to go through the stress of life under the limelight. Minhee holds his hand as he texts his manager, informing them that he's ready. With a squeeze of his hand, Woobin presses send, and Minhee presses a kiss on his forehead while rubbing circles with his thumbs, and it was enough to calm Woobin down.

  


Three months later, long after Woobin's promotions ended, Minhee finds himself locked under Woobin's arm, hand on an acoustic guitar but gaze fixed on his guitar teacher who was busy telling him the difference between a C major and a C minor. Honestly, Minhee can't be bothered to learn the difference, he already knows how to play the piano, he doesn't know why he has to learn the guitar, too. But Minhee is weak for his hyung, so when Woobin barges in his apartment with an excited grin on his face, he knew he couldn't say no. 

He couldn't care less, he was enjoying being tucked in Woobin's embrace, so he'll enjoy it as much as he can. (And maybe learn a few chords along the way)

  


A few months later, Minhee and Woobin find themselves paying their last rent and moving out to a house together. They scout countless of houses to find one with the right balcony, a reasonable price, and a place where Kyuu can sleep. 

They move their furniture, all the potted plants that Minhee took care of slowly getting hauled out of the apartment and into the moving truck. Minhee obsessively making sure everything is in its place, no furniture missing or out of place. 

They sit on their sofa that night, a melodrama playing from Woobin's Netflix, the lights dimmed and the night still young. Minhee puts his head on Woobin's lap, playing with their hands as he tunes the movie out, choosing to focus on Woobin and how far they've come together.

  


One month later, they would sit at their balcony, a keyboard in front of Minhee and a guitar in Woobin's hand, chords matching each other to fit the perfect harmony. A familiar chord progression fills the evening air, and they both laugh at what they're playing. Soon enough though, Woobin's voice joins the instruments, to complete the melody.

  


_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars_

  


One year ago, in a cramped apartment in downtown Seoul, Minhee met the man who would teach him how to love again. The man that made him fall in love with the notes and rests of every song.

  


_Let me see what spring is like on a, Jupiter and Mars._

  


They shared the same desire, to have some sort of escape from the inner torment they were experiencing, something they found outside their balcony. 

  


_In other words, hold my hand._

  


They had each other's back on the way to healing, because they both knew they weren't in a good place to be in love at the moment. But even so, they choose to stay beside each other and wait, wait until the day they're finally healed and good enough for one another.

  


_In other words, baby, kiss me._

  


They find comfort in each other. In the chaste kisses and the quiet hugs, in cooking together and in sleeping in one bed. Everything is natural, from the way their hands fit, to the way their lips do. 

  


_Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore,_

  


They find happiness in the little things, from the songs in the shower to the spontaneous midnight serenading. All that's important is that they're with the music and the night, because that's where they truly shine.

  


_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

  


And even after a long day, they come back home to each other, whether it be Minhee coming home to Woobin cooking something delicious in the kitchen, or Woobin coming back from promoting to find Minhee passed out in the living room surrounded by his readings. They seek each other, and as long as they're together before the night ends, then that's enough.

  


_In other words, please be true._

  


If this is a dream, then Minhee never wants to wake up. Despite the emotional turmoil he went through to get to this point, he will never exchange it for anything in the world. And if feeling like earth has fallen down on you means that he feels the same heavenly feeling he feels right now with Woobin, then he'll gladly take it.

  


_In other words, I love you._

  


And underneath the moonlight, and underneath the stars, when surrounded by the sound of music and the voice of the love of his life, Minhee can proudly say he's in love. This is the love that he was looking for. This isn't the love he lost, but the love he found in the most peculiar place.

They both ached for the moon, the only getaway from their chaotic lives. The moon that provides comfort in everything it shines on. The moon that guides the lost man to where he's supposed to be. The moon that gives peace of mind.

They both longed for the moon, but sometimes, the moon is closer than we thought.

Sometimes the moon is with a lonely guitar, with the strings and downward strokes. Sometimes the moon is with the pets we call our own, with the friends we find along the way. Sometimes, the moon is with the balcony and the neighbor you never bothered talking to.

And sometimes, we don't need to fly to the moon, you just have to find your own moon on Earth, and you'll be fine.

So while Minhee looks at his (not) boyfriend strumming the strings of his guitar with a smile on his face and the moon in his eyes, Minhee thinks he'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end! thank you for reading!! i was going through cravity's tag and realized this ship only had ONE (1) fic, so you know i had to write something for minibin nation. (also, y'all lost in the minheecentric poll so this is my peace offering!) i never expected this to be this angsty (mainly bc of minhee's tragic backstory lmao) and i never thought it would be this long?? when i was drafting it i just expected it to reach 5k or so but it's a whole ass 10k sjsk well that's all i have to say, thank you so much for reading, and hit me up on my other socials muah 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/dingdeulau)  
> [ curiouscat ](curiouscat.me/dingdeulau)


End file.
